


Simple Words

by likingthistoomuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, The Final Problem, You know he meant it, realisation of the obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/pseuds/likingthistoomuch
Summary: It was the simplest thing and so, as his brother always said, he missed it altogether.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlhani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlhani/gifts).



“I love you.”

 

There, he said it. It wasnt easy finding those words and asking his brain to convey them verbally. It was like speaking a new language he’d heard about but didnt really know how the words sounded.

 

But instead of the bitterness of being coerced and cornered, it felt real, and so very correct.

 

Like leaves floating down in fall, creating the perfect carpet.

 

Like snow in winter, producing a dazzling winterland.

 

Like the snap of wood burning in the fireplace in a cold weather.

 

Like a drop of water falling from the sky and creating perfume from a thirsty ground.

 

Like falling in bed and finding just  _ that _ softness of home.

 

Like finally,  _ finally _ finding the answer to questions you never bothered to ever ask, because you had to always push them to the back of your mind.

 

Like threads untangling and leaving behind an obvious and yet, simple design.

 

Of course, he thought, and felt in his heart. It was the simplest thing and so, as his brother always said, he missed it altogether.

 

The timing couldn’t be worse even if he tried but the light of truth finally shone in that deep recess he hid in his heart.

 

He couldnt hide it anymore, that light inside him. It had to shine through, translated into words of realisation and wonder.

 

“I love you,” he whispered.


	2. Her story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Molly’s version of what happened.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Three simple words that usually signified a celebration, a promise, a wondrous realisation…they now felt like a death knell.

She had resisted, fought, had even pushed him to the very edge of what she thought he was capable of. Had demanded that he show a scrap of humanity, a shred of decency…just a little mercy.

It all came to naught. He had pushed and pushed, demanded then begged.

In the end it was all very simple.

She knew he asked more of her even when she had nothing left to give. Except that small hidden secret.

A secret that everyone knew but no one acknowledged.

She gave in, as she always did. But this time she did not capitulate to charms and smiles. She also did not give in to threats.

After all, was there anything left to lose when there was no respect, no consideration?

That deep recess in her heart, where she had hidden that light, that flame that had burnt for so long, she feared that recess would go dark.

She now felt empty as she stared at the silent phone in her hand.

 


	3. A start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has turned into a mini series. My oh my!!

They stood before each other, almost strangers, the familiarity built over almost a decade erased by a phone call. 

 

But neither wanted to wait a moment.

 

“I don't want to do this anymore” overlapped “I can't do this anymore.”

 

A pause as words were heard, deciphered, understood. 

 

Wide eyes, soundlessly moving lips- the twitch of a cheek muscle conveying as much as the clenched fist.

 

Hands unclenched, dropping down before lifting up at the elbow. Then shuffling of feet, eyes cast on the floor begging, demanding strength.

 

An awkward hug….more a test of a feeling, a sensation. Withdrawing back immediately when greeted with a sharp intake of breath and an equally sharp look.

 

“I won't apologise for that,” she said with an apologetic smile. “..always wanted to know what it would feel like. And now I do.”

 

A pregnant pause. 

 

Then , “Goodbye Sherlock.”

 

She turned to go away when strong hands gripped her arms. Gently pulled until her back rested against his chest.

 

She could feel his lips move just above her ears but heard no sound.

 

“Stay,” finally a strangled plea. “Always.”

  
She shut her eyes tightly, for once listening to her  _ heart  _ and allowing herself to be encompassed in true love’s first embrace.


End file.
